Believe in Me
by Cass
Summary: GW Heero and Relena have found love and peace together. Political power struggle, lies, secrets, and plenty of emotion help cloud their future together.
1. Believe in Me Chapter 1 --

Greetings

Greetings… General stuff; Gundam Wing is not mine, but I enjoy playing around with it some. I don't pretend to be good at this writing stuff, so read enjoy, hate, or whatever. Anyways thanks for your time. General time is AC 200. EW takes place. Back-story on Heero and Relena's relationship will come… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**"Believe in me."**

And she did. She believed with every part of her being, all her heart and soul. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

The rain fell hard. The tin roof on the old shack hummed like a symphony as the drops fell. Piercing blue eyes studied his target long and hard. Rolf Jamerson moved across the field dumb to the fact that he was being stalked. He had been running for two days now, two long days. Cautiously he worked his way to the shack he planned to call home for the next week and salvation from the pouring rain. Turning the knob slowly, he was jolted from behind; Rolf Jamerson's limp body fell to the floor with barely a thud. The blue eyed man dragged the limp body from the doorway to the center of the shack and waited… 

Several minutes later, bright lights pierced thru the one window shack as a black sedan pulled up. A lone figure moved from the car to the shack door with ease. 

"This him?" 

The blue-eyed man nodded. 

"Alright let's go." 

The two men carried the unconscious body out of the shack and placed him in the back of the car. The car pulled away from the shack and quickly sped down the muddy road. 

"Give you any trouble?" 

The blue-eyed man said nothing. 

"Bah, guess he wouldn't. But maybe she did?" 

Heero turned and locked cold eyes with Duo. 

"She understands." Heero said firmly. 

Duo snickered. "Sorry buddy, just pushing your buttons." 

The two drove in silence the rest of the trip. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Minister our shuttle is boarding."Relena turned sharply on her heel to her assistant Maggie. 

"Everything okay?" Maggie asked cautiously. Relena let out a long sigh. "Yeah, everything's fine. Let's go." The two proceeded down the concourse toward their awaiting shuttle. 

"Is he due back soon?" Relena perked up some and gave her a smile. "Am I that easy to read?" 

Maggie nodded. 

Relena continued, "I hope so. You can never tell when he goes on these things. Solider mode kicks in." 

"I'm sure he's okay. After everything you too went through to come together I doubt he'd go and get hurt." Maggie gave Relena a wink. "Thanks Maggie. Still it would be nice to know he's okay. I don't even know where he is." 

"How about right behind you." Relena turned around quickly to find Heero a few feet away from her with a faint grin on his face. Shaking her head she moved slowly into his arms and proceeded to bury herself in his shoulders he broke the silence first. 

"I told you not to worry." His calm voice soothed her some. "I'll always worry." She squeezed him again. 

"Umm I'm sorry to break you two up but we have a shuttle that's leaving very soon." Maggie hesitantly spoke after a minute or two went by. 

Relena and Heero both turned their heads to Maggie. Maggie did her best to smile hoping to break some tension she now felt raining down on her. Relena grinned wildly. "She's right, we have to go." 

"I'll walk with you." Heero turned and walked the rest of the way with the ladies. After reaching their gate Maggie boarded ahead. 

"Two day's?" 

"Only two days. Should be a quick trip." She said with a wink and a smile. 

"I'll be waiting." He leaned in for a kiss. 

"You better." She got out as their lips met. 

"Two day's." She said again finally pulling away from him. Taking a few steps back they kept their eyes locked on each other till the final boarding call was made. Relena turned slowly and moved down to the shuttle. 

"Guess your right, she does understand." Duo said walking up cautiously to his friend. "Then again the two of you have always looked at each other like that." 

"Thanks Duo for getting us here on time." Heero's voice changed slightly to a less jaded tone. Duo's face perked up a bit slightly stunned by his friend's change of tone. "Now lets go." Heero's voice was back to normal. 

"Well at least your talking to me again." Duo followed Heero shaking his head. 

Relena moved to her seat beside Maggie and buckled in. "Guess he is full of surprises." Maggie said to Relena with a big smile. Relena returned her smile, "Yes, he's just full of surprises." She struggled to get a look of the concourse from her seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Commander. I have the report you asked for." A stout Preventer agent handed Heero a folder sealed with a preventative tape. 

Sliding his fingers down the seal, Heero removed a knife from his desk drawer. The seal slit easily under the light pressure from the knife. Once the seal was broken he opened the folder. 

Empty. Without hesitation he left his office and headed for the elevator. 

~~~~~~ 

"Mr. Yuy I'm afraid she's in a meeting." Une's assistant made him aware. Heero gave the woman a cold eye and proceeded into her office. 

Barging in he found her on the phone in a conference call. Looking up at Heero she stopped. "Gentlemen please excuse me for a moment."Placing the call on hold she nodded to Heero. 

Heero slid the folder across her desk. She opened it slowly and a wry look made it across her face. 

Heero broke the silence first, "All the computer records have also been deleted. I'm requesting backups now but I suspect they have also been destroyed." 

"They are getting bolder everyday. The mole still walks." Une got straight to the point a trait Heero always liked in the woman. 

Heero nodded. "I'm going to L2 to confirm the data we received from catching Jamerson was correct." 

"That's a good idea. I'd like to close this matter soon. The Congress is set to meet late next week. I'd like to get a full report together to the oversight committee before the third day of the meeting, if we can nail Campbell and his group by then things may turn around." 

It was no secret that ex General John Campbell now Congressman wanted the current Preventer administration and staff replaced with what he deemed a more 'responsible' unit of his own pickings. Responsible was control in his eyes and control of the Preventers to him was the first step to control of the new government and it's peace. 

"I'll get you what you need." Heero replied flatly. 

"Yuy, do whatever you feel is necessary." 

"I understand." Was his only response as he left her office. 

Wasting no time he made his way down to Duo's office and stuck his head in, "C'mon I need you." 

Duo looked up from the jelly doughnut he was about to shove into his mouth. "Where are we going?" He blurted out chasing Heero down the hallway to the elevator. 

"L2. That information you got out of Jamerson paid off. Looks like we may be able to kill the mole and Campbell's plans." 

"I thought the mole was Jamerson?" Duo returned his eyebrows scrunching slightly. 

"Jamerson was a puppet. He fell for the security leaks we planted. Hoping to get some sensitive information about our tracking of Campbell back to him. Luckily the information we planted was false. Campbell thinks we are idiots to the internal power structure he is mounting against us. It was almost too good until after we caught Jamerson, his entire file was removed, physical and electronically. There is a mole somewhere still." 

"You think the mole is on L2?" Duo asked 

"Not the mole but the source. Our orders are to gain the information necessary to stop Campbell." 

Duo nodded. "Heero didn't Relena go to L2. Meeting with some members of Congress there?" 

The elevator doors slid open and the two men stepped inside. 

Heero nodded acknowledging Duo finally. 

"Does she know about any of this?" 

"No and it will stay that way."Duo looked over at Heero his eyes cold and emotionless. 

Starting to object, Duo thought better of it and shrugged his shoulders. "Who am I to argue with Heero Yuy?" Heero wasted no time giving Duo a cold eye. 

The elevator came to a stop and the door slid open on the garage level. Heero stepped out first 

"Great! Looks like were driving in silence again." Duo let out with a heavy sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 1. 

Thanks for reading and leaving comments. Much appreciated.


	2. Believe in Me Chapter 2 -Proposal-

Greetings

Greetings… General stuff; Gundam Wing is not mine, but I enjoy playing around with it some. I don't pretend to be good at this writing stuff, so read enjoy, hate, or whatever. Anyways thanks for your time. General time is AC 200. EW takes place. 

Thanks for all that read chapter one and left comments. Much appreciated!Here we go again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2 "Proposal."**

"Ladies and Gentlemen from the flight deck we will be docking at L2 within the next thirty minutes. Please help us prepare the cabin for arrival by placing your…" 

Heero's eyes fluttered slightly waking from his sleep, he barely caught the announcement. At one point his senses were keen to any movement or sound around him even on the level he once considered sleep. 'Am I getting loose, or comfortable?' He asked himself. 

"You got to admit Heero, traveling in first class is much nicer than flying our own shuttle." Duo grinned pulling a blanket over himself. 

Duo always had a way with words. No problems expressing reservations, feelings, or concerns over anything. No problem talking at all. 'Who am I to question Heero Yuy?' Those words rang in Heero's head again. Duo meant well 'But so do I.' He told himself. 

"You're right. I don't have to worry about us crashing with you out of the cockpit. That in itself does make this flight much more." Pausing for a moment,"Comfortable." Heero returned to Duo with a cool face. 

"Hey!" Duo protested. 

Heero let a smile come to his face. "Just pushing your buttons." 

"Well what'd you know? You do have a sense of humor." Duo chuckled. 

"Heero about Relena, I'm sorry if I got you upset I'm sure you have your reasons. I would just hate to see, well something bad happen between the two of you." 

Heero's face kept its smile as warm thoughts of her flooded his mind. Her face and the smell of her perfume penetrated his soul. Slowly she faded, now his mission took her place. The brutal smell of a solider. The heart of a warrior. The warm thoughts of a lover. Did Duo know of his internal struggle? He lost his smile. 

"I would too Duo. Some things can't be helped. I will stop Campbell." 

"Um, don't you mean we will stop Campbell?" 

Heero nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Minister Darlian. What a pleasure to see you again." A tall and middle-aged John Campbell welcomed Relena with a broad sweeping smile and a light handshake. 

"The pleasure is mine." Relena returned his smile and moved to Congresswoman Kate Mitchell greeting her amongst three other members of Congress and several colony delegates. 

The group moved into the grand hall where the colony delegates met for business and began a day of debating various issues ranging from waste management between Earth and the Colonies; to expansion of the frontier and what role the Colonies would par take. 

While Relena loved her job, some days like these marathon meetings grew tiresome fast and two days worth would be pure torture if Campbell had anything to do with it. The man loved to hog the spotlight and would do damn near anything to get his narrow-minded points across. Him and Relena had crossed paths on more than one occasion, it was no secret they didn't care for each other. Rather than fight him directly on some initiatives she decided to take a more round about approach and work the Congress from behind lambasting him. Dirty tactics she figured but he did the same and the world of politics held its own fangs. Still, they both maintained a regal front each other. 

"Speaking of the front," Relena rolled her eyes slightly as Campbell started to speak. 'Here it comes,' She thought. 

"I'd like to talk about Mars. The colony on Mars is still not an official member of this Government, yet this Government funds several large initiatives on that planet. Specifically I'm speaking of our costs. We need full control over future production on Mars to insure our investment is sound. 

"I beg to differ Congressman. Mars as noted in its charter is exempt from Governmental control and leadership until the colony finishes its third phase of construction. The colony of Mars has been open to standard regulatory control and has provided all the necessary requirements to this Government. Therefore, meeting its obligations to us." Relena wasted no time protesting his notion. After all, she had a personal steak in Mars. 

"Minister, they are six months behind on the third phase. Are you saying we should not step in and see where our funding is going? Mars blatant misuses of ESUN funding is costing all of us and they give no guarantees of productivity from the planet back into the Earth Sphere to cover their initial costs. I propose a special delegation be placed on Mars for ESUN representation." 

"May I remind you Congressman, Mars is the largest Terraforming project of its kind in history. The closest colony is three days away from Mars making initial material transport timely and expensive. I assure you our resources are not being wasted and the Mars colony will become a member of the ESUN. The colony will contribute ten fold in mineral resources back into the Earth Sphere. 

"Your assurance aren't enough Minister, my delegation will put representatives in place today. We will give Mars a voice." 

"Last I checked the Earth Sphere Unified Nation Constitution prohibits this government from blatantly assigning a colony its own representatives. Per the constitution once the colony is complete a delegation will be elected from _its _members to represent it within the Earth Sphere. Do you plan on breaking the fundamental principals that this government were created on?" She hit her stride and the words danced in the air as they left her mouth. 

"She's good." Duo said to Heero. 

Heero allowed a small smile to make it's way to his face. "This is what I call her solider mode." 

Duo laughed." And here all this time I thought you were the one to watch out for." 

Heero turned his eyes to Campbell and studied the man. Brooding voice, tall, mid-size frame, dark bushy eyebrows, arrogance flowed through him like river. Yet he has careful never to play his full hand in public, Relena though had got him good. Heero noticed him shift more than a few times, fidget with his hands and watched his face change expressions several times publicly displaying his disagreement with Relena. She kept cool and calculated. 

Relena and Campbell continued their exchange through another hour until a fifteen-minute recess was finally called. 

Several small conversations started up at the recess. "Minister." Relena turned around to find Campbell before her. "A nice spirited debate." He paused for a moment;"I don't want you thinking ill of me perhaps we could continue this conversation later over dinner." The last thing she wanted was dinner with this man but she thought better of it. "I'd welcome that." 

"Wonderful, I'll have my assistant contact yours." She forced a smile, "Thank you." And made her way out to the hallway to get some fresh air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"It was getting heated in there." She knew that voice. That voice she loved."I dare to say that is Heero Yuy behind me." 

"You would be guessing right!" He spun her around and their lips met. She gave him a large hug and felt his muscles relax. "What are you doing here?""A little business same as you. " 

"Business?" She inquired. 

"It's nothing serious, some branch work here, and well the chance to come spend some time with the perfect girl also motivated me to come." 

"Good answer, you're getting too good at this stuff." 

"What stuff?" 

"The telling me what I want to hear stuff. Seriously why are you here?" She kept a playful smile. 

"Relena." Heero's voice pleaded. He fought hard to keep any mask or wall up around her. Things felt so natural. 

"I know! I've heard your speech a thousand times. Preventer business cannot be shared." She let out sighing; "Still, I'm happy you're here." 

"So am I." He said barely above a whisper. 

"So what are your plans?" She asked. 

"I have some late afternoon business to take care of. Think you would be free for dinner?" 

She let out a sigh and her body position changed as if she was now carrying a hundred pounds on her shoulders. "I just made plans with Congressman John Campbell for dinner. He wants to discuss, or I should say fight over Mars some more." Heero showed no expression on his face. 

"I will cancel though." She said, perking up a bit. 

"No, that's okay. Mars is important to you. You should go, but I'll meet you later in our room." 

"Our room!" Sounds like fun, she grinned and gave him a kiss. "And don't think I'm letting up on your business here." 

He shook his head. 

Heero noticed the colony delegates flooding back into the hall. "I've got to get back." 

"Knock them dead Relena." He gave her one of his full rare smiles and his eyes backed up the admiration he held for her. 

Relena winked, "I'll kill them with common sense." she turned back to the conference room. 

"Heero." 

"Yes?" 

"Be careful." She said lovingly. 

He lowered his head to her softly and watched her slip back into the door. 

~~ 

Heero met up with Duo in the foyer of the building, the pair moved out to their car and Duo proceeded to feed Heero some information he had gathered. "Good news, he'll be out for dinner tonight." 

"Yeah, Relena is having dinner with him tonight." 

"Lucky her. What are they having dinner over?"  
"Mars." Heero answered 

"Mars? Ugh, thank god I'm not in politics. She's pretty swift with those words of hers." 

"He's going to move on us through Relena." 

"You think he would be that bold? Surely he has to know of Relena's connection with us." Duo asked. 

Heero looked him straight in the eyes. "If I was Campbell it would be my first objective." 

Duo had known Heero long enough to know to trust his partner on these things. While not perfect, Heero had a knack for getting into their objectives head."Guess we play wait and see now." 

"Yeah. Buts let plan to move ahead with our plan late this evening." Heero started up the car and pulled out of the garage they were parked in. 

Duo's stomach growled, "Sounds good but can we get something to eat first I'm starving?" 

~~~~ 

"Ah Ms. Darlian, I'm pleased to see you could make it." Campbell stood and greeted Relena kissing her hand lightly. 

"Thank you Congressman." Relena sat down at a small private table in one of L2's finest restaurants. Campbell following Relena's queue did the same. 

A waiter came and poured a glass of wine for Relena. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of picking out the wine." 

"No not at all, thank you." She gave the man a very weak smile and turned back to the menu sitting before her. The wine was a very expensive bottle of Chers' davoi, AC 180. To Campbell's disappointment she didn't seem impressed. He studied Relena keenly. She was quite an attractive woman and it was hard for anyone not to notice. Once you cut through her beauty a strong willed and independent lady she was. 'The Dove of peace? Perhaps.' Campbell thought wryly. 

"Minister, I won't mince words with you. We have not, shall I say, seen eye to eye on many issues relating to the Earth Sphere. I have recently reassessed many stances I have taken before and was hoping perhaps we could work together on some issues," Campbell began his show. 

"Specifically?" She asked. 

Campbell grinned. "The current Defense Oversight Committee of ESUN." 

Relena maintained her composure and showed slight interest with her face by nodding her head. 

Campbell continued, "To put it simply Minister, I have the votes necessary to stop Mars dead in its tracks and you know I do. I have a long-standing history in defense and I would welcome the opportunity to be placed on the Defense oversight committee. You can help vote me in and in turn I'll give you all the leeway you want with Mars." 

Her stomach turned sour and she shook her head. She was expecting something like this 'Fight fire with fire.' She thought. "Interesting but I'm afraid Congressman, I have no intentions of using my vote to add you to the committee and as you well know without me you have no chance of making the committee." Her face stayed cool and calm. 

Campbell let out a heavy sigh and his voice echoed slight irritation."I was hoping we might have some ground to work on here. Alas I was wrong, I'll just have to go around you Minister." 

"Go ahead and try Congressman. I won't be another pawn in your pocket." She stood up. "I'm sorry I'll be leaving you to dine by yourself. Good day." 

Campbell grabbed her hand before she could walk away. Her head whipped around to find his eyes devoid of sentiment and his voice cold. 

"Minister, don't make the same mistakes your father did." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 2 – If you're still with me. Things will start to heat up now. Just want to lay the groundwork for what's to come. Thanks for your thoughts and comments. 

* ESUN – Earth Sphere Unified Nation 


	3. Believe in Me Chapter 3 -And they all fe...

Hi again

Hi again! I have really appreciated all the kind comments and thoughts regarding the previous two chapters. I humbly bow before you. J

Standard stuff: Gundam Wing is not mine, but I do enjoy playing around with it some. My intent is purely for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made on this work. Read, enjoy, hate, whatever!Now with that out of the way, enjoy! 

Small note: Heero and Relena are lovers and not married. Sorry for any confusion that may have caused. __

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**** Believe in Me Chapter 3 -And they all fell down****

Time seemed to slow down around her then utter shock ran through her body as she spun around to meet Campbell's eyes. So cold, then he spoke.

"Minister, don't make the same mistakes your father did." 

She did the only thing she could do. The only thing her natural defenses told her to do. Her free hand raised and smacked John Campbell across the face with unmeasured force.His head reeled back and he let Relena go. The left side of his face turned several shades of red and Relena's hand stung like fire, but it was a pain she barely felt. 

Relena took several steps back and tried to get a hold of what had just happened. Shockingly, Campbell turned his red face toward her and smiled broadly. By now even the private table they had was public; most of the restaurant had their eyes locked on the two. She turned and left the restaurant keeping a cool and collective pace. Campbell's smile faded as he rubbed the side of his face where Relena made her blow. He picked his glass of wine up and sipped it slowly. 

She grabbed the first taxi she could find and started to replay everything that had just happened in mind over again. But kept coming back to the last thing Campbell said to her. Her father was killed five years ago, and she had done nothing but try to live up to the examples he set when he was the Foreign Minister. "'Heero" she whispered, suddenly doubly thankful he was here now. 

~~ 

"That went well."Katrina Grace, Campbell's most trusted advisor, took Relena's now empty seat. She wore her dark brown hair shoulder length and her brown eyes studied the man she had worked for since the end of the war in 195. She had taken this position from her father after he was killed in the final assault against Libra. Now she was all of twenty-five years of age. A young but skilled advisor, she studied all objectives brought toward ex General John Campbell with diligence. 

Campbell gave her a small facial expression showing his annoyance at her comment and then spoke. "Since she's going to be uncooperative, we will have to just move ahead with our other plans." 

"General I must caution you, two Preventer agents are here on the colony and have taken a keen interest in your activities. They are two former Gundam pilots, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. These two men also are the one's who fished out Jamerson." She paused looking for a reaction from the General and then continued. "Also Mr. Yuy, who if I am not mistaken, has a very close relationship with Minister Darlian?" 

Campbell scrunched his face slightly. "I'm well aware of who Mr. Yuy is and his connections to Darlian. Move ahead with what we discussed." 

"Sir, is that prudent at this juncture?" She spoke hesitantly, it wasn't often she questioned the man. 

"Yes… I've played my first hand with Darlian. If she's as smart as I think she is, she'll waste no time now gathering Mars support. The quicker the better before the door closes on me all together." 

"What of the Preventer agents?" 

"They are of no consequence, I'm sure I'll be meeting with them soon enough. Continue with our plans." He retorted sharply. 

"Yes sir, arrangements will be set under way immediately." 

"And make sure Jamerson receives his reward for a job well done." 

"I'll make sure it's taken care of." 

The lights on her hotel door blinked red again; carefully she swiped the card through the reader and was frustrated to see another set of red lights. Relena knocked on the door forcefully; making sure that if Heero were in the room he would hear her. No answer, she tried her key card again with the same disappointing results. "Now what else could go wrong?" Mentally exhausted she asked herself moving down the hallway back toward the elevator so she could get a new key made. The button indented and lit up to her touch. She raised her head slowly and stared at the doors surprisingly they slid open and she was shocked to find Heero standing before her. "Heero?" He stepped out and she fell into his arms.

~~ 

"He threatened my life." His face fell and his heart skipped a beat. Relena sat with her back against the headboard of their bed as she proceeded to tell Heero the entire conversation from her brief dinner with Campbell. Heero sat stoic as she spoke on the other end of the bed, maintaining some composure. 

She slid down the large bed and moved closer to him and looked directly into his eyes. The room grew eerily quiet. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to…" She cut him off shaking her head faintly. "I know." She pulled her back to his chest, he responded by wrapping his arms around her. "I dread tomorrow, he accomplished what he wanted tonight, he scared me." Heero's eyes narrowed and he almost said it but refrained keeping this thought to himself, 'Now it's my turn to scare him.' 

Instead he leaned to his side slightly and took his hand turning her head toward him gently until their eyes met. "No, he's scared of you." 

She smiled, "Really think so?"  
"Yes, he knows you can stop him in the Congress." 

Her smile faded "He can stop me as well. So it's a standoff." 

Heero's communicator started buzzing. He looked away from Relena and proceeded to answer the incoming call. 

"Yuy here." 

"Heero, it's Duo. We have a real problem." 

"Roger that, on my way." Heero switched off the device and turned his attention back to Relena. "I have to go." 

"Problem?" Heero knew there was no getting out of this; she held hard determination in her voice. 

"You're going after him aren't you?" 

"Who?" He tried his best to act surprised as he stood before her. 

"I'm not a fool Heero, I know why he wants on that committee." Heero's eyes narrowed again and his mind began to spin several different possibilities. He turned to walk out of the room but stopped keeping his back to her. "There is a mole in the Preventers, originating out of L2 that's all I can tell you." 

"There is that solider mode of yours creeping back in." 

"We're both good at using it when we need too." 

"The difference is Heero, I don't use mine with you." Her words stung at him. He turned around slowly and took in her full form. Her long golden hair playfully danced about her face and her eyes pleaded with him to say something anything before he left. 

"What do you want me to say?" He asked her. 

"What do you want to tell me?" She retorted. 

Heero walked back to her and kissed her forehead lightly. "You already know." 

Their room phone started to ring. She starred back up at Heero and watched him leave their room. Finally she reached for the phone." 

~~ 

Heero met Duo in the lobby of the hotel. "What's our problem?" 

"There's been an accident on Mars." 

"What?" 

"Two members of Congress were killed as they were preparing to leave Mars after a tour of the colony." 

"How?" 

"Seems a mining freighter lost lateral controls and rammed the docking bay where their shuttle sat awaiting clearance to debark… Heero, these two members of Congress we're on the Defense Committee." 

"Relena." His voice was shallow. Heero took off running back to the elevator. 

Blind luck had the elevator doors slide open before Heero. He didn't bother to wait for the few people on to step off. He slammed the button for the twentieth floor and Duo barely jumped in before the doors slid closed. Heero removed his weapon first and Duo followed suit. The other people in the elevator stepped back against the car wall the best they could, visibly shaken and confused. 

"Sorry folks don't mind us." Duo said as the car stopped on the twentieth floor. 

The two men bolted down the hallway stopping outside Relena's suite. 

Heero opened the door and moved to the bedroom to find, Relena sitting on the bed her face was pale. 

"Is it true, are they dead?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 3 – 

Whew, well this tale is turning out to be far longer than I originally anticipated. I hope you haven't lost interest in this story. Chapter four promises to be packed full of goodies. I thank you for your time in reading this and hope you enjoyed. 

**__ **


	4. Believe in Me Chapter 4 -Options-

Hi again

Hi again! I have really appreciated all the kind comments and thoughts regarding the previous three chapters. Life has caught up with me in a big way as of late so I've hardly had any time to update at all, plus mentally I've been struggling with three different directions to take this story. I've narrowed it down to two that fit in nicely with this part of chapter 4. Honestly this stuff should have been in Chapter 3… Anyways thanks for reading and I hope this keeps you interested. 

Standard stuff: Gundam Wing is not mine, but I do enjoy playing around with it some. My intent is purely for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made on this work. Read, enjoy, hate, whatever! Now with that out of the way, enjoy! 

Small note: Heero and Relena are lovers and not married. Sorry for any confusion that may have caused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Believe in Me Chapter 4 –Options- 

"Is it true? Are they dead?" 

Heero nodded slowly, "I'm afraid so." 

Relena turned her head and drifted into a blank stare. 'Not again.' She thought. 

"I'll arrange a security detail and give you two some time alone." Duo said stepping out of the their bedroom back out into the main part of the suite. Heero closed the door and walked over to Relena. She seemed lost in thought and completely withdrawn. 

Finally she spoke, "An accident?" 

"It looks that way, although a full investigation is probably just now getting underway. I'll make some calls back to Earth and see what I can find." 

"I'll call my brother." 

"Duo is arranging for a security detail for you." 

"Guess your leaving?" 

"Relena, I have to go." 

"I know… But everything in my mind right now is telling me this couldn't be coincidence." 

"It's not." He said firmly. 

She finally turned her head back towards him. Then came a knock on the door 

"Heero." Duo opened the door slowly just sticking his head through. "Sorry but a group on Mars just claimed responsibility for the shuttle." 

"What?" Relena's voice pushed Duo for more detail. 

"They're saying its no accident. This group the Mars Independence League said they destroyed the shuttle on purpose." 

"Why Duo?" she pressed. 

"According to the information headquarters gave they are saying they did it to make a statement about ESUN representation on Mars. Specifically, they won't tolerate direct Governmental control." 

Relena stood up and reached for the videophone, "This isn't right, ESUN would never try such a thing. Why would they think…?" Then she stopped mid thought and started punching in numbers franticly. 

Milliardo Peacecraft's face popped up on the phone's view screen several seconds later. 

"Milliardo!" Relena exclaimed. 

"Relena, I've been trying to reach you." He said relieved. 

"I'm on L2 with Heero." 

"Good! Heero is with you." Milliardo relaxed a little more now. Himself and Heero had found a mutual admiration and respect for each other than went well beyond words. He had known for a long time Relena loved Heero, and Heero loved his sister. It took time for both of them and a push along the way to finish the job they had started years earlier. 

"What's going on with Mars?" She asked franticly. 

"I don't know this is the first I've seen of the Mars Independence League claiming responsibility for this mess. I keep watchful eyes on everything that goes on here. None of our colony construction representatives have heard anything of our people troubled Mars would just become a large resource satellite with no Representation in ESUN. You know we'd never tolerate that but I did hear of some rumblings from a few members in Congress about sending in temporary representation since we have been behind schedule. Seemed to be an empty push by a few power hungry people. 

Relena looked back at Heero. 

"We may have an idea on what's going on, but this line isn't secure." Milliardo read Heero perfectly. "Understood, just take of Relena." 

"You can count on it." Heero responded 

Milliardo allowed a small smile to reach his face then continued speaking. "I have my people out trying to find anything and everything they can now. I'll investigate this personally don't worry" 

"Roger that, we will be in contact shortly." 

Milliardo nodded and terminated the connection. 

"I've got to get a hold of all the Mars support I have right away. I need to call Maggie." Relena said worryingly. 

"No need she's out in the living room, I had your security detail pick her up." Duo said. 

Heero leaned in and kissed Relena on the cheek then pulled back far enough to look onto her eyes. "Don't worry." His voice was shallow but she knew what he was trying to say. 

"I'll worry for the both of us." She grabbed him and gave him a hug. 

"Be careful." she whispered. He nodded breaking their embrace. 

"You too Duo." 

Duo smiled, "No worries here Lena." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What's your status?" Une asked the two men calmly. 

"The Foreign Minister is safe and we've made contact with Peacecraft on Mars. This is the first they've heard of the Mars Independent League." Duo answered. 

Heero allowed his body weight to rest on an adjacent wall from where Duo sat speaking to Une. He allowed his eyes to close briefly. 

"Have you made any contact with your objective at this point?" Duo shook his head no, "Not yet. We we're waiting until the Foreign Minister and Campbell had completed some late meetings they had scheduled then things took this turn." 

Une nodded her head in understanding and spoke, "Our intelligence up to this point has no traces of a Mars Independence League." 

Heero opened his eyes and moved over to the videophone. "That's because it doesn't really exist." Duo nodded in agreement and then picked up where Heero started. "We assumed Campbell knew we had Jamerson and were fishing around here on L2 for a reason, that's why we're guessing he pushed Relena for a formal Defense Committee seat. When she turned him down… he reacted." 

"And now two members of Congress are dead." She followed Duo finishing his train of thought. 

Heero spoke again, "Setting up two empty seats on the defense committee and tipping the balance of power to his side." 

"That is if he's confirmed." Duo added, as he happened to glance over to the televised news feed covering the shuttle assassination. Heero watched his partner's eyes move to the television screen and he moved himself to get a better look. Congressman John Campbell was moving in front of a podium and a frenzy of media and press. 

"Campbell is giving a statement." 

Simultaneously both parties on their end of the videophone turned the volume up on their televisions and listened intently. 

He was dressed in a pair of dark blue dress pants and a white shirt minus the tie, his face was slightly red and his eyes puffy, he paused once he reached the podium then spoke. 

"First, I would like to express my deepest sympathies and regret to the families whom tragically lost loved ones this evening. There is no excuse for this loss and I'm sure no words I could ever find could begin to comfort them in this there time of need." He paused soaking up the moment and allowing his words to hand in the air then continued. "Why our ESUN Preventer agents we're not able to stop this tragedy I do not know. But I would like to assure the people of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and Mars that this act of cowardice _will_ not be tolerated from the Mars Independence League or any other terrorist organization. We will not live in fear of terrorists! You can rest assure that I will personally help lead the cause to bring these cowards to justice... Again to the families that lost loved one tonight, my prayers and thoughts are with you." 

Campbell lowered his head slightly and allowed questions to flood the floor from reporters, he answered just one. "Congressman, are you placing blame on the Preventer organization also for not stopping this group before hand?" Campbell refrained from grinning ear to ear. "Blame?" He questioned. "Blame is too soft a word, I want to know why we knew nothing of this terrorist group, and why no warning was issued to the members of Congress traveling to Mars. I have a slew of questions I'll get answers to for us and the families who lost loved one tonight." Campbell sensing victory then left the room. 

"That was Congressman John Campbell sending his sympathies to the family members…." Heero turning the television set down cutting off the news reporter recapping Campbell's comments. 

"He'll get confirmed after that speech tonight. It's a damn witch hunt for us." Duo said sighing. 

"The Congress will be in a panic and they will demand answers of Mars we can't give now without proof." Heero said pausing while the most obvious solution entered his head. "What if we eliminate Campbell? Now would be the most opportune time. Thus destroying the Mars League at the same time." 

"That would make us no better than him and could give way to another person to rise in his place." Duo protested. 

"Not if we choose someone else to take his place." Heero responded. 

Duo stood up and looked at Heero cautiously. "We can't do this! We shouldn't even be considering this!" 

Director Une stayed quiet throughout the entire exchange then spoke. "Make no doubt about it, Congressman John Campbell will be placed on the Defense Committee and I don't have to tell either of you what this means. I've known you both for many years, fought with you and against you. The decision that is made tonight may or may not haunt us for the rest of our lives. 

"The question is… does one life justify the stability of billions of others?" Heero asked the question slightly unsure of the answer he would now give. 

"No Heero you're wrong! The question is, can we live with ourselves now by doing what we would have done five years ago without hesitation? I'm not the same man I was then and I thought you weren't either." 

Heero looked straight into Duo's eyes then spoke, "The man you knew five years ago would not be having this conversation with you now, and to a point I agree with you we don't know Campbell's true intentions. But they are not hard to put together." 

Heero turned his attention back to the videophone screen. "How long until the Defense committee will start confirmation hearings?" 

"A few days… a week at most perhaps, considering they we're scheduled to meet next week. They will have to fill the empty seats in short order according to the ESUN charter." 

"Understood, we will have results before the confirmations take place." 

Une nodded and made one final comment before terminating their connection. "Discretion is in your hands Commander Yuy." 

Heero turned and faced Duo, "He murdered a shuttle full of people tonight, and he will be stopped one way or the other." 

"Fair enough Heero. I just won't sink to his level… not again, not in this lifetime." 

Heero contemplated Duo's words; flashbacks of him holding the gun over  Mariemaia  flooded his mind. He shook his head pushing the memories away. "I have another way. But should we fail I will finish what Campbell started before it is too late." His answer to Duo was firm and his voice final. 

"That's why you're in charge." Duo responded flatly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Campbell sat in his study listening to a few of his aids dictate his schedule for the next day. Katrina came in and dismissed them leaving only herself and Campbell in the study. 

"Late night polling shows your numbers up thirty-five percent. Also the Congress has responded warmly to your comments tonight." Katrina said sitting down the poll information on his desk. 

Confidently Campbell leaned back in his chair. "And to think Katrina, what started out as disaster ends with us holding the deck of cards." 

She smiled, "You will make the committee and from there anything is possible." 

"Speaking of the committee how long until confirmation hearings start?" Campbell asked her. 

"Three days according to the ESUN charter. I have already made contact with our strongest supporters. Minister Darlian is rallying support also, but her case against your confirmation doesn't look strong at all." 

"Darlian." Campbell seethed her name through his teeth. "It's a shame really she wasn't on board that shuttle tonight. I'm sure the people would not have minded if she would have given her life for our little revolution." 

"General with all the turmoil that will surround her due to the Mars assassinations I would expect her to fade into the background soon." 

"Careful not to underestimate her Katrina, now that we are so close to achieving our goal. I'd suspect she's shaken and perhaps a little scared but nonetheless foolishly determined." 

Katrina nodded her head in agreement. "Minister Darlian has made preparations to return to earth first thing in the morning, I have made our reservations for tomorrow also. Also word in from our Preventer friend, the two agents that were here earlier have been re-assigned to Mars for investigation." 

"Interesting… are we certain our friend has not been compromised?" Campbell asked wryly. 

"All of the proper codes and frequencies were used. On the same note confirmation of Jamerson's demise has been sent." Katrina handed a memory disk and autopsy report to Campbell. 

"Excellent, and I take it all traces of the Mars Independence League have been erased." 

She nodded, "Yes sir, erased until further needed. If at all." 

Campbell laughed. "We will walk straight onto the defense committee why they all chase their tails."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 4. Thank you for your comments and thoughts. 

_ Options  _


	5. Believe in Me Chapter 5 -To Deal with th...

Lots of chit

Lots of chit-chat here! Two more chapters to go! The stage is set, the lights are on, and the curtain drawn. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Standard stuff: Gundam Wing is not mine, but I do enjoy playing around with it some. My intent is purely for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made on this work. Read, enjoy, hate, whatever! Now with that out of the way, enjoy! 

Small note: Heero and Relena are lovers and not married. Sorry for any confusion that may have caused.

**__** +++ I messed up somewhere so Fanfiction.net reads 6 chapters. Currently there are only 5. My apologies for the confusion. –Thank you! __ ** **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Believe in Me 

-To Deal with the Devil- 

Relena tried to concentrate again on work. But honestly, she was exhausted; it had been a tremendously long two days. Bickering, threats on her life, the death of two colleagues, Heero, Mars, it went on and on. She ran her hands through her hair again for what must have been the hundredth time today then laid her head against the chair of the private shuttle her and Maggie were taking back to Earth. Her mind drifted back to the conversation she had with Heero yesterday evening…. 

"Relena, what do you want me to say?" 

"What do you want to tell me?" 

"You already know."

"'I already know." Relena whispered. She turned back to some paperwork in front of her and began scribbling down words on piece of paper. She was scheduled to make a few comments when they landed about the Mars assassinations. Campbell seized the opportunity fast to sway the people in his comments last night and it irritated her to no end. He was already playing to the people and the Congress. Diligently she was planning what she knew would be a futile defense. Still her pride and principle demanded she drive forward. The fact she hadn't heard a word from Heero since last night also dug into her side. 

She looked over at Maggie who was fast asleep and smiled a little. 

'Let it go Lena.' She tried to reassure herself, sliding her papers to the side grabbing a blanket. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heero are you sure this is going to work?" 

Heero looked at Duo his face classically void of expression. "No." He answered bluntly. 

Duo grinned slightly. 

"Her shuttle will be landing soon. I'll need time to prep her." Heero looked at his watch then around Relena's office. She kept it immaculate; Relena had several antiques moved in from the Sanq kingdom. Historical pictures adorning the walls but one lone photograph sitting on her desk caught Heero's eye. A picture of himself and Relena taken at a gala ball over a year ago. 

Duo glanced over to Heero then down at the picture he was now holding in his hands. "That's a good one of the two of you together." 

Heero looked up at Duo, his face looked a little flushed. 

"Isn't that right around the time you two got together?" Duo asked. 

Heero nodded then surprisingly spoke. "I had been on Earth investigating shipments of weapons from earth to the colonies. After the investigation was wrapped up, I attended the Gala." 

Duo chuckled, "You make it sound like you went on your own free will! If I recall correctly, you were roped into going with a certain Congressman's daughter as a favor from the Preventers." 

Heero shot Duo a cold eye then shook his head. "Don't remind me." A half grin tugged at his lips as he spoke though. 

"How did you ever get rid of Mitchell's daughter anyway?" Duo inquired mischievously after the last two days the mood needed to be lightened he figured. 

"Easy really. Relena walked into the ballroom. To this day, I don't know what overcame me." 

Duo out right laughed this time, "I do just look at her." Heero looked at the photo again. Duo was right!She was gorgeous, her long honey brown hair pulled up allowing her neckline to shine. Her dress hugged her slim frame immaculately and her big blue eyes sparked like stars. Duo was right she's gorgeous. 

"So you mean to tell me, Relena walked into the room and you left your date cold?" 

"It wasn't going well Duo. Honestly, I would have rather fought another war again than sit pretending to be interested in someone else… I hadn't seen Relena in over two years, we locked eyes and that was it. I grew up and realized a lot of things in that moment." 

Duo didn't say anything; he stood a little stunned at his friend's new found openness. 

"What things did you realize?" A sweet soft voice echoed across the room, causing both men to turn around. Relena stood in the archway of her office door. She looked a little tired but was holding up a good front. Her hair was pulled back slightly so it didn't fall in her face and she wore one of her standard diplomatic suits. 

Heero smiled, "That the quickest way to get rid of your date that night was to have him arrested." 

Her mouth fell agape. "You didn't?" she said walking into her office setting her bags down in an empty chair. 

"And if I did?" 

She laughed, "At least it was for a good cause. I'll have to thank him someday for going quietly." 

Heero sat the picture back down on her desk as his smile faded. 

"I was told you would be going to Mars." Relena said. 

"We've had a change of plans." Duo chimed in, his eyes found Heero who motioned for him to step out. 

"Excuse me." Duo winked at Relena stepping out of her office. 

"Well, I figured something was going on when my security detail forced me straight here and not home after my press conference. While I hoped, I didn't expect to find you here." 

"It was necessary to move quickly and discreetly. I'm sorry I didn't call last night. We caught a shuttle straight back to Earth." 

"Why Earth and not Mars?" Relena asked. 

"Maybe you should sit down." He motioned for her to take the seat in front of him. 

Relena tilted her head to the side and took one of the chairs in front of her desk facing Heero. His face was solemn. He hadn't made any motions of physical expression up to this point, she knew him well enough to leave him alone for the moment. 

"What I'm about to tell you, I've done my best to avoid." He paused and she noticed his unrurely hair danced about his face down into his eyes more than usual today anguish hinted in his voice. 

"I'm listening…" She whispered. 

"For the past six months we have been aware of a mole in the Preventers. We thought we knew whom he was, so we fed him incomplete and inaccurate data. Turns out, we were the ones being fooled. Three days ago we apprehended our potential mole only to find out there was another.We left for L2 to stop the true source." 

"Source?" Relena questioned as confusion set in on her face. 

Heero got straight to the point. "The source is Congressman John Campbell. The data we were feeding the prospective mole was to help keep us informed of his potential plans. We failed. Campbell wants on the defense oversight committee to gain control of the Preventers. But you already knew as much." 

"Yes, I know that's why he wants on… Did you let him push me on purpose last night?" 

"I knew the two of you had no intentions of seeing eye to eye on Mars. But I didn't expect him to come out so hard on you." Heero replied. 

"So you planed to use me?" Relena held a new irritable tone in her voice. 

Heero knew this question was coming and he offered her the best answer he could. "Without your knowledge, yes. This is a battle I've been fighting for two days now." 

She leaned back in the chair and looked away from Heero for a moment. "So why tell me this all now?" She knew why, but wanted to hear the answer from his lips. 

"We… I need your help." He replied looking into her eyes. Her eyes screamed with him to break down any and all walls he had left. 

"Now you need me Heero?" Doubt flooded her voice.

"You should have came to me with this before." Relena finally continued after several moments of silence flooded her office. 

"I should have done a lot of things before." He returned to her his voice lower than normal. 

"What do you want me to do?" 

Heero sighed, "I need you to arrange a meeting with Campbell and offer him a free ride on the Defense Committee, no objections from you or your supporters in exchange for him to drop immediate Mars representation." 

"Heero?" She questioned him a bit of shock in her voice. "You're asking me to betray everything I believe in. And for what? He will get confirmed either way, I can't stop him my pride is all I have left." Her voice was filled with frustration. 

"You may not be able to stop Campbell now, but you will soon. Relena, I know what I'm asking requires swallowing pride and honor. We don't have many options at this point. I need you to do this." 

"What good will it do? Campbell could laugh in my face! I have no ground to stand on." She argued. 

"That's the whole point Relena. It will look like a good faith measure on your side. Campbell doesn't care about Mars and he sure as hell doesn't want you dragging his hearing through the mud. He knows he'd survive your defense why press the issue when victory is so close." 

"You still haven't answered my question, how does this help you? You're giving him the Preventers with open arms." She pressed him for answers. 

"I know it looks like what we're doing is foolish, but trust me, this is the best possible solution." 

"Stop avoiding the question. How is this the best solution? What are your other solutions?" 

Heero just stared at Relena and uneasy glare between the two of them. "You were going to kill him?" She asked taken aback by her own words. 

He shook his head no, "At one time it was a option, no longer." Guilt was in his voice now. Relena, go to him tell him what he wants to hear, together we can force his hand." 

She shook her head closed her eyes then looked back to Heero. "Tell me now and don't lie to me. No secrets. Did he kill those people on Mars last night?" 

"We have no direct proof, but yes I think he did. I know he did, and I need your help to prove it." 

"I have no doubt that man will lead us to another dictatorship, Heero, and inevitably another war. You're convinced you can get him?" 

He paused and moved from her desk until their faces were precious inches apart. Time slowed as they starred into each other's eyes. Then he spoke. 

"Believe in me." 

And she did, she believed with every part of her being all her heart and soul. 

The inches closed and their lips met and washed away any doubt they had about each other, their careers, or future. Finally they pulled apart, both of their faces flush. 

She looked at Heero and noticed how tired he was. His face hid it, but his eyes now told her another story. He was tired mentally and had been fighting a battle with himself and with Campbell. She stood up and moved behind her desk. He watched her hand reach for the phone and press a single button. 

Relena's assistant Maggie chimed in across the speaker. "Ma'am."  
"Maggie, contact Congressman Campbell's office and arrange a meeting. Tell them I wish to speak about Mars Independence right away. His office will understand." Relena's diplomatic voice was firm. 

"Yes Ma'am, Mars Independence, Right away." Maggie confirmed. 

Relena released the button. "Okay, shall we go over the details?" 

Heero nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Minister Darlian this way please." Katrina Grace led Relena back to a conference room in the hotel Campbell is staying in. The room was medium in size with portraits of the hotels founders adorning a few walls. The paint on the wall was light and the row of windows along the north wall had their shades drawn. 

Campbell sat on the far end of the table; Congresswoman Kate Mitchell sat to his left. They were just finishing up a meeting. Mitchell stood up and greeted Relena then excused herself. Katrina closed the door behind Mitchell eyeing Relena wearily. 

"Minister, it is pleasing to meet with you again." 

"Yes, I thank you for time today." Relena's voice was even but comforting. 

"Well then, shall we… get down to it?" Campbell said eyeing Relena solemnly. 

She nodded and took a seat on the other end of the small table. 

Collecting her thoughts and reassuring herself once more, she spoke, "Since we shall be working together more directly with your pending confirmation, I am here to ask you today to start our new partnership off on a strong foot." 

Campbell's left eyebrow shot up showing his interest. 

Relena continued, "Congressman, I won't mince words, I have no interest in running you name through the mud or trying to hold up your confirmation. In fact I'll offer you my full support and blessings." 

"In exchange for what Minister?" He forced himself to hide his smile. 

"I ask that you place a rest to Mars representation and allow the Preventers to complete their investigation. I don't want to give the Mars Independence League any further reason to believe ESUN threatens the sovereignty of Mars." 

"Minister, are you blaming me for the tragedy on Mars?" Campbell pushed at Relena wondering where she truly was coming from. 

Her eyes went wide as she carefully considered her response. "No Congressman, not at all. Some fanatics took our words and are trying to build a futile cause from it. I'd rather not give them any more ammunition. I've worked long and hard on Mars, I'm willing to concede my positions at this point, there is nothing left to gain from us bickering. The word is the Preventers are close to bringing the Mars League to justice I know we both want to see that happen." 

This time it was Campbell who considered his words carefully. Cautiously, he tried to suppress some alarm he now felt. "I agree Minister, adding fuel to the fire will not help matters at the moment for either of us. I will do what you ask and I must say, I am rather pleased to be meeting with you. It took a lot, I'm sure, for you to come to me regarding this matter. I think I speak for both of us when I say the past shall live only in the past." 

Relena hesitated then forced a smile. "I agree there is no room for the past in the future. After all the future is yet to be written." 

Campbell forced his own smile as well. She was making him uncomfortable and he was having a hard time reading her, either that or he was reading to far in what she was saying. "Yes, how very true. Unlike your father before you, your embracing change is a wise decision, I look forward to our future partnership." 

Campbell made sure she understood his point and it landed across Relena as intended. She forced her smile to stay on her face. "Some decisions aren't easily reached. I'm happy to be given a chance to see the error of my ways." 

"I'll be looking forward to making some changes to the Defense committee and how the Preventers currently operate. Of course I'll work with you to make sure that the vision of ESUN stays intact." 

Relena swallowed hard, doing her best to play the game. Her phone rang interrupting their conversation. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" Relena asked Campbell 

He nodded, "Certainly." 

She turned her attention to the phone spoke a few words smiled and hung up. 

"Congressman I have excellent news." 

"Ah what's that?" 

"Members of the Mars Independence League have been captured. Also a mole operating under the League's flag inside the Preventer organization has been flushed out." 

Campbell's eyes went wide again, and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

"So soon? Were you given any names Minister?" Apprehension now filled his voice. 

"Not yet I'm afraid. I'm sure the press will be informed soon and since I'm on the committee I'll forward you over a copy of the official report that will be filed since you'll be joining us tomorrow." 

"I would appreciate that Minister." His voice remained shallow and uneven. 

"Well then once again I thank you for your time and look forward to the committee hearings tomorrow." She stood and held her hand confidently out to Campbell. He seemed to squirm from his chair then met Relena and returned her shake lightly. "Thank you minister." The confidence he once held gone, the man watched Relena leave the conference room. Slowly, he sat down and waited for Katrina to come but she didn't. 

Instead a handsome man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes walked into the conference room. He wore black trousers and a white shirt with a light jacket to round him out. He was obviously armed. The man turned and closed the conference room door then removed an ID from his jacket pocket. 

"Congressman my name is Commander Heero Yuy with the Preventer organization. I'm here to speak with you about the Mars Independence League."

End Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two more to go! Thanks as always ~ Cass

**_+++ I messed up somewhere so Fanfiction.net reads 6 chapters. Currently there are only 5. My apologies for the confusion. –Thank you! _**__


End file.
